For Blood And Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: his brother die at war. There will be hell to pay...his blood was to be spilt by him. no one else...and what happen when Sesshomaru finds out by law he must mate with the woman his younger brother was SUPPOSED to mate with? WELL THERE WILL BE HELL 2 PAY!
1. Messing With Their Blood Line

You could hear a army of feet coming down the hall. There boots pounding the ground, walking with haste, turning with out missing a beat of there steps. If someone was in the way, they jumped out of the way. The red in his eyes...warning them. His guards behind him had there hands on there sword, ready to draw them if needed.

The doors were tornopen and the army of feet stopped. The young Lord of the West stood hand on his sword, his was armor heavy on him. His eyes looked to the girl on the ground crying, her maid holding her...his brothers servant standing over them. He brought his eye back to the were is head was facing.

"Father...why have you called me from battle" His face stern

His father stood and walked down the few steps it took to reach his son. "I have called you for good reason son...do not be angry"

The girls crying was not helping his anger. With out moving or breaking eye contact from his father...

"Be silent woman" He said with angry and authority in his voice.

The girl on the floor took in a deep breath and lifted her head from her maids arms and looked at the two men.

"My son..calm yourself"

"Tell my why I have been called from battle father..pray it is worth your life"

"Will you kill me...your own father...even in this time of war?"

"Do not tempt me father..."

"No...there will be no more killing today son...draw in your troops"

"No...I refuse"

"You will out of respect for you brother" his father yelled, his voice dangerous. threatening.

Sesshomaru hands fell to his side. He spoke no words, his face showed not emotion. Granted he did not like his brother...but it was his brother. They had been fighting a war, and now his brother had fallen...and he would make them pay. There blood line was already fading...Sesshomaru was now the last of his blood line, there were no more after him. For that they would pay. It was there blood line they had messed with...he was going to be the one to kill his brother. They had taken that from him...now he would make them pay. He could care less that his brother had die, it was the fact that it was not he that had spilt his blood.

"Go" He said, his guard knew what he meant and they left, running, not missing a step.

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, but stopped when he felt small hands on his arm. He turned his head slowly and looked at her, giving her a death glare. She dare touch him!

His warning growl was enough. She withdrew her hands and stepped back. He calmed himself and walked away. The girl turned to his father and looked at him, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Miss Sango..please take the Lady to her room"

"As you wish my Lord" Sango bowed and slowly helped the girl to her room. Leaving the Lord and the Monk alone.

--

The Lord sighed a heavy sigh before dropping himself back in his chair

"My Lord?" It was not a statement, not really a question...just words thrown out there to see if it would receivea response.

"This is not good Monk...this is not good"

The monk walked and stood by the Lords chair,holding his staff tight.

"Yes..it is indeed a dark day"

"I'm afraid it will only become darker."

The monk was now confused as to what the Lord was talking about.

"My Lord...is there something I can do?"

"Fear..monk...fear...that's what everyone need to do right now...fear"

The Lord got up and left, leaving the monk to wounder what he should be fearing. That fear that the Lord was speaking up...it will be none all to soon.


	2. A Matter Of Which To Speak Of

The monk was left alone to figure out the little riddle the Lord left with him. He thought just for a moment before heading out of the room.

_I think I'll see how the Lady's are doing_

He made his way down the hall when he saw the person he was looking for slowly exiting a room, shutting the door slowly.

"How is she holding up?" He asked holding firm to his staff.

"I'm afraid not well" She looked deeply concerned.

"My Lady I wounder if you might join me for a little walk...there are matters of which I would like to speak of with you" The monk said as he walked up to the girl holding out a arm.

"Why of course Miroku" She said as she locked arms with him. They began to walk...but there was not much talk between them. It was a sad dark day, the air was cold and stiff around them.

"Miroku...I'm very worried"

"As am I Sango"

Sango knew that the monk was worried, but she had a feeling he was bothered by another type of worry.

"Miroku" she was not stating his name or asking it, it was more like a way to get him to talk, letting him know she was listing to him.

Miroku stopped and sighed. "Sango...the Lord gave me words...words that I'm afraid I don't understand...words that worry me"

Sango looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What did he say?"

Miroku looked at Sango..."Fear"

Sango now looked confused "Fear?"

Miroku looked away from her "All he said...was fear"

Sango did fear...what Miroku had just told her sent chills up her spine. As they both knew a war was going on, but they also both knew that, that was not what the Lord was talking about when he said fear. So fear they did.

--

Sesshomaru stood in this room, discarding his blood covered shirt and armor, also tossing his swords to the side, not caring at all. His father opened his door, stepped in and closed it behind him. Sesshomaru's back was to him.

"What is it that you want father...that you would dare step in this Sesshomaru room with out permission"

His father didn't need permision, but since Sesshomaru was to become the Lord of the land, after the war, he felt it his right to above his father.

"Sesshomaru...there are matters of which we need to speak of"

"then speak father" his back still to him

"It is about the girl"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at his father.

"Sesshomaru the girl is under our protection"

"She is under your protection father...not mine"

"She was supposed to mate your brother"

"Indeed"

"Sesshomaru" His father said getting annoyed with his son.

"Me and the Lord of the North shook on honor to combined out lands and power...we swore to protect the girl...she was to mate your brother...this was to bind our honor, our agreement"

"Father...I know all of which you speak of...why is it that you feel the need to tell me of what I already know"

His father just stood there, this was not going to be easy...his father did not think it wise to continue there talk at the moment...his son was in a foal mood..for good reasons.. so he would wait till tomorrow, but no longer...for what he had to say, and what his son had to do...had to happen before his son left for battle once more.


	3. A Matter In Which We Schould Have Known

It had been a cold and silent night, the morning didn't look any better. People were moping around, and some few choice people had not come out of their rooms. Sango was on her way to fetch her Lady some breakfasts when she stopped short of the door when she heard two woman talking.

"Oh its so sad"

"Oh yes..yes I know"

" and now...now that she.-

'Oh yes...I wounder how she is going to take it"

Now Sango had nooo idea what they were talking about and she wished really hard that she did...and her wish was soon granted when another woman chimed in.

"Are you girls talking about Lady Kagome?"

"Oh yes...we were just wondering how she would reacted to the news of her having to mate our Lord Sesshomaru!...she does not know yet...and it seems that he, tho he should know...does not know either"

"oh yes...im afriad ladys...a sad and fearful day is ahead of us...poor girl"

That's when the women heard a crash. They ran out the door to see Sango holding her hand to her mouth, the tray she was holding on the ground. "are you ok?" one of the woman asked...but Sango did not answer as she went running down the hall.

As Sango ran she spotted Miroku the monk "san-

he was cut short as she ran by him and grabbed his arm dragging him with her. Soon she threw him to a dark hall and followed.

"My dear Sango is something wrong?"

"SHHHH...yes...yes something is very wrong" Mioku noted the fear in her eyes.

"What is it...are you hurt? he asked giving her a stern look. "No, no its not me" They were whispering.

"...Sango...why are we whispering"

"Because we are..now listen...I just hear some...most disturbing news"

He looked at her, giving her his full attention "Its about out Lady Kagome...Miroku...we should have known this...I do not know why we did not think of it before"

"What...what is it tell me!!"

"Miroku...Lady Kagome is to mate...as a agreement for peace and a alliance...to join the two family's together...to join the lands..."

"...yes...I know" He knew she was going somewhere with this...and now she was starring at him...as if she were waiting for it to hit him in the forehead...and it did. Miroku grabbed Sangos arm and he himself went stiff, his eyes looking off.

"Oh my dear Sango...this...this is very bad...very, very bad"

"Yes...yes I know,..what are we going to do!"

He snapped his eyes to her "We must warn her"

Sango thought for a minute..."Yes...I agree"

"Come" he said as he took her hand and led her to Kagomes room.

Sango knocked and opened the door, once she had Miroku were inside she shut the door.

"Oh hey Sango, Miroku"

"My Lady" Miroku said as he bowed his head

As Kagomelooked at them...she got a bad feeling...she was always able to read her dear friend and lady in waiting Sango.

"What" she asked

"My Lady you seem to be feeling a little better?" Miroku asked, trying to ease into it

"Not now monk" Kagome said as she held up her hand to stop him from talking, she was staring strait at Sango.

"Um...Kagome...

"My Lady ...as a bind and agreement...you were supposed to mate with...Lord Inuyasha" Miroku said cutting in...not caring the he was silenced. Sango was giving him a evil glare...this is not how she wanted to break the news.

"Yes...yes I know...but my Lord...he has left me for the other world" She said bowing her head, she had known him and his family since she was young...and while they acted as friends and nothing more...she a had grown to love him and he her...tho they never would admit it. But after years of fighting herself...she knew he loved another...Kikyo...he had love her first. Yeah she was dead now, waiting for him to join her, and now...he was with her. Kagome remembered when she was told she was to married inuyasha she was happy yet sad, knowing all the well it was not really his choice and while he was happy about it...she also knew she was 2nd in his heart. But now he was dead, her best friends was dead.

"Yes...but Kagome...you...you are still in bound to the agreement" Sango added

"What do you mean?" kagome asked with a question look on her face.

"You are still bound to this family Lady Kagome" Miroku cut in again.

"Oh...yes...I guess the Lord will adopt me as his daughter in the place of his son" She said

Both Miroku and Sango looked at each other...yep this was not good. "Um...Kagome...Sango didn't know what to say...

"My Lady...I'm afraid it does not work that way...in this situation" Miroku cut an again, holding firm to his staff.

"Sango...what is he talking about?" Kagome had been looked back and forth between the two sanding before her.

"Well...um Kagome...by law...you... -

"My Lady by law if one who is to be mated dies then the intended mate would have to mate another among the family, if bound, by two lands...if there were another to mate in the family..if not then you would be adopted by the Lord as his own child"

Kagome still was not following, she ran to her friends Sango and grabbed her hands "Sango...what is he saying?"

"Oh...Kagome...since Lord Inuyasha died...you...you must...Mate...Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome dropped Sangos hands and stepped back...hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes and her head shaking back and forth.

"No...no it cant be true" is all she whispered , she was horrified.

* * *

this was not my fav chap. as far as my last review...yes I did post the wrong chap...this is the right one...as far as the fist chapter...you have to wait... as in all my storys how they came to be will come later...


	4. A Matter Of Which You Should Know

She ran down the hall, her hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes.

_no, it cant be true, not him, not him_

She ran fast, not caring that people were in her way, she knew they would move. They did, anyone, maid and guards would move from her path as she ran. A few women called after her, but she did not stop. Miroku came out of her room and told the guards to mind there post and forever one else to be on there way...to clear the halls. Everyone understood. The fear the Lord spoke of...was to come into play now.

Kagome reached the double doors and was going to burst into them but the two guards there held there staffs in front of the door, stopping her. "Move" she said, crying. " I'm sorry My Lady but we can not" one of the men said.

"Lord Touga is speaking with Lord Sesshomaru, you will have to wait"

Kagome turned and fell to her knees, her head in her hands. "I don't want to wait" she cried to herself. The guards felt bad, but there was nothing they could do, orders were orders.

--

Inside

"Father you are wasting my time"

"Am I?"

"I wish to return to battle" Sesshomaru said, hand on his sword.

"and you will my son"

"Why have you called me here?" Sesshomaru was on a short fuse, blood was calling his name.

"My son...I wish to speak with you about-

"The girl?" He cut him off "Father I know not what it is you want...but I will not bother myself with that human..she is your problem" Sesshomaru knew his father was going to bring up that girl again, tho he didn't know why. Sesshomaru turned around and placed his iron crow back on his head. "I shall return to war now" He said stepping to the door, reaching out to push it open.

"The girl...she belongs to you now" His father called out, he knew that would grab his attention.

Sesshomaru stopped moving, hand on the door. "What" is was low and evil.

"My son..you know the laws...how is it you did not know this was coming?" His father asked "It would seem no one saw this coming...that or they choose not to see it" He added. Sesshomaru turned and his eye widen. like in the 3rd when he saw his father as a ghost

"What" He asked again

"The law Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru now turned away from the door and with his demon speed was in front of his father, sword to his neck.

"You will kill me my son?"

Sesshomaru growled "If you do not get to the point of this senseless talk" He stated.

Touga then removed his sword from his side and placed it at as sons neck. They were challenging each other. "She was to mate your brother, as a bond, a agreement..joining to land" His father stated while stepping back, there swords now met each other. Touga had one hand behind his back. Sesshomaru growled, moved his sword back and hit his fathers sword hard.

"Your brother is dead" Touga said, trusting his sword to hit his sons again.

Sesshomaru growled again. They were now moving all over the room, swords hitting one another.

"You know the law my son...she is still under my protection, she is still bound to the agreement"

"Very well, make her you daughter. I sesshomaru, do not care" This time hitting his fathers arms armor. His father look to his arm were his son hit and then looked back to his son and chucled.

"What is it that you find so amusing father" Sesshomaru grunted as he thrust his sword to meet his fathers again.

"She will not become my daughter Sesshomaru" He pushed his son back, back some more. Sesshomaru tried to fight back, his feet standing there ground, but he was still being pushed back. Sesshomaru twirled

"She will becoming your mate"

Sesshomaru's sword met his fathers neck once again. But upon hearing his fathers last word he froze.

--

yes there will be a flash so you can see how all this came to be, sorry it short...next chap will be up soon.


	5. That Day To Fear, Is Today

So there he was...his sword at his fathers neck. Mere inches from killing him..and he could do it, but..he needed his father to say that .time. "What" He said slowly..daring his father to be rash....one false move and Sesshomaru would go off. "She will be your mate" He father said in a accepting his fate tone, his head down. That day of fear he spoke of...that was today. Sesshomaru's eyes went red, his hand went tight around his sword..his heart raced with anger.

But instead of cutting down his father he cut down everything eles in the room. "rrrahhh" He yelled deep and he tore the room apart.

Out side one of the guard had knelt down and was trying to pick Lady Kagome from the floor. When they heard Sesshomaru's Kagome and the guard beside her looked up. The gaurd at the door looked back. Kagome still did not stand and the guard froze in his place...one hand her back and on hand on her arm. He did hold her tight...he feard. Just then the door broke into a million peices, the gaurd that had been standing went flying into the rubble. The guard that was knelt by Kagome covered her with his body. Sesshomaru stood in the door way...blade out, looking around....he froze...he knew she was looking at him. He slowly turn his to the side and looked down..there she was being protected by a guard..as if one could protect her from him. Their eyes met. He growled low. He turned to her and yanked the guard up "She does not need protection from you" and then he threw him down the hall. He then looked down at the girl who was said to be his...mate.

He could kill her...but that would just bring on more war. He looked at her..with sure fire in his eyes. But then, when she thought he would do..or say something he just turned and walked away. The guard on the ground scooting away from him as he past. Once he was out of site she ran to the two guards "Are you ok?"

"Yes my Lady" They both said as they sat up. Kagome then turned her eyes to the door. _oh no..the Lord!_

"Stand up boys..your Lord maybe in trouble" She said as she ran into the room, thinking she would find him dead. But instead he sat on a step his arms resting on his knees. Kagome walked up to him and kelt infront of him...placing her hand on his arm "My, my Lord?"

He looked up to her. He was such a beautiful man...and he had beautiful son's...there was no question about that. "I am sorry my Lady" It was not a apology...it was a statement...letting her know..what she knew was true. Kagome lowered her head and let tears fall from her face. The Lord placed his hand on her head. _I have lost a son...but I have gained a daughter._

_----_

Sango and Miroku heard the loud noise...they waited to Miroku was sure that Lord Sesshomaru was gone before running down the hall. The guard were holding on the door frame...trying to stand. They turn to Miroku and Sango as they ran up to them. One of the guard put his hand out, telling them to slow down, and they did. They stood at the door way with the guard looking looked upon Kagome as she knelt in front of her elder Lord...her head down crying. Their elder Lord had his hand upon her head..trying to ease her pain in a Lord like way. The Lord looked up and the two gaurd knelt down. Miroku and Sango bowed. "Come" He told Miroku and Sango and they did just that. "Take...take my daughter to her room" with that, he helped Kagome to her feet and placed her in Sangos arms. Kagome cried into Sango..this day was just to much. Sango, Miroku and the guards watched as their Lord walked away.

----

Kagome was placed into her room where Sango stayed by her side. The guard that had protected Kagome asked his elder Lord if he may be her master Guard, the Lord agreed...he was perfect for the job. So he stood at her door way. Miroku stood outside waiting for Sango.

---

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" Sango asked as she ran her finger through Kagome hair as Kagome laid in her friends lap. "How..how did this all happen?" Sango stopped playing with her hair and looked down. Was that a retoricel question? Kagome closed her eyes and remembered.

FLASHBACK

_"My sons one of you must mate before this battle"_

_"I will take a mate father" Inuyasha spoke up_

_"Oh?" He father raised a eyebrow. Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Yes...I'll mate Kagome"Inuyasha turned back to his father "Send her father a agreement..we will bond our lands"_

_"Very well Inuyasha" The Lord said _

_Kagome was already under the elder Lords protection...but this just sealed the deal. Kagome smiled standing next to Sango...she knew she was his second choice...but at the moment that didnt matter and Kikyo was not around. They were supposed to mate that day...in fact she was getting ready when Sesshomaru came back to the castle...there was to much blood shed...so he, Inuyasha and their father went right away. Inuyasha assuer her he would only be gone a hour..he was just going to take a look and then he would return, mate her...pup her and then go and fight. But that didn't happen. His father came back..alone._

_"My Lord....where is Inuyasha?" She asked..she could not wait to see him. He just walked past her and sat down in his chair...pain writing on his face. "My Lord" she knelt down in front of him...and he looked at her "I am sorry" is all he said for her to start crying...Sango had pulled her away..and that's about the time Sesshomaru came in. *refer to 1st chapter*_

_---_

It seemed she always knelt in front of him...and he always said he was sorry. Kagome gave off a smirk "What is it Kagome?" Sango was glad to see her smile...but was worried at the same time. "Oh nothing...just..ever time I kneel in front of the Lord...he '**giggle**' always '**giggle**' say hes sorry' **giggling a lot'**. Sango started giggling to. "I was just telling myself not to kneel '**giggle**' in front of him anymore...that way he cant give me bad news" Kagome busted out laughing..it was funny. As if that would really stop bad news from coming. The girls were now laughing.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked at the guard, who was now looking back at him. Miroku pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and waved his hand for the guard to open the door..it would not be wise...but...laughing?

The both rushed inside. Both girls turned to see the men looking at them. Miroku liked the view..two women..in a bed...one of their heads in the other lap. Sango knew what he was thinking. She grabbed a vase the threw it at them "OUT!" she yelled and they stormed out of the room slamming the door, just in time for the vase to hit it and not them. Kagome giggled a little more and wiped the tear away from under her eyes. They both settled back down. Kagome sighed and looked off to the distance. She missed Inuyasha...they had grown up together...and now that she thought about it...they were more like best friends than lovers. They never said they loved each other...they had only kissed once...no they were never Loves..not even close.

Kagome got up and went to the window and looked out. She wished her heart could tell her what to do...because she would listen. _what should I do...heart of mine_


	6. The Day After The Day Of Fear

Kagome woke to a army of feet running down the hall, she quickly sat up and looked around. She called her guard..who opened the door and peek in. "Yes my Lady?" He said in a rush "What's going on?"

He just looked at her " War...my Lady?" Its like he didn't want to say. "Out" The man shut the door and Kagome jumped up and ran to her window, outside her window...coming out of the main door was Sesshomaru...dressed for war...men following him. _but I thought we were to mate before...he left?_

She was not complaining or anything...if the man wanted to die...fine..save her from having to mate him...she would just become the daughter of the north. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip. She watched as the elder Lord came out...stopping Sesshomaru and the army behind him with on hand...they were talking. Kagome didn't even think...she ran out of the door...in only her silk white night robe, ran down the hall...didn't even stop when Sango and Miroku called. She ran past guards in till she reached the front. She stopped at the door...Sesshomaru father looked at her past his son, he gave her a odd look...Sango placed and had on Kagone shoulder but Kagome brushed it off and walked up to both Lords. She stopped right behind Sesshomaru, who turned and looked at her, then to the men behind her "Avert your eyes men" Sesshomaru father said, and the men did as they were told...looking away from the girl. Sesshomaru yanked the cape off him the threw it at the girl "If you are to be my mate...you will dress appropriately" He said with a bit of a snarl.

Kagome put the cape on and looked at him "And how am I to be your mate if your running of to get kill in war?"

Sesshomaru wanted to hit her for saying such a thing and she could tell. "It will not be me who dies...pray Lady that it will be you" With that he walked away...but not before hearing her gasp at his bold statement "Jerk!!!" She yelled...and he heard...but kept on walking. "Kagome child...inside" Touga said...guiding Kagome inside. Once there she yank her arm away from him "Errrr! goooood radiance" she yelled walking away...Touga laughed, tho he should have got on to her for talking about his son that way....but she was right. Sango and Miroku followed young Kagome.

-----

3 days...he had been gone 3 days...and even if she didn't want to admit it...she found herself thinking about him. Sango and Miroku didn't dare say anything.

"Maybe he did die" Kagome spoke...drawing Miroku and Sango to look at her.

"My Lady? Miroku asked

"Maybe he did die" She said again

"Are you worried?" Sango asked...just wanting a hint of something.

"No" It took her no time to answer...and they knew it was true "I worry for his father...and his blood line..I worry for him as a person...I did grow up with him ya know"

That was true...even if they weren't friends...he was a person in her life....Kagome felt for everyone...good or bad. Kagome sighed and placed her drink down and looked at the fire in the fire place. It was to quite "Ask me something" Kagome said.

"What will you do my Lady if he returns?" Miroku asked...he got elbowed from Sango

"Mate him...I have to" They way she said it made them think she had accepted her fate...they knew she would...she would fight her own heart and feelings...she always had...if she had a duty to do...by all means she would do it. She stood up "Maybe I should go to war to!"

Miroku and Sango jumped up and shook their hands back and forth "No, no you cant...you powers no one knows of your powers!!" Kagome laughed "I was kidding you guys...gee"

Miroku and Sango froze...that was not funny. Kagome stood up "I'm going to bed"

They just watched her go. When Kagome made it to her door...she sent the guard away "I will be fine tonight...go sleep...I will...scream if I need you" That was not reassuring...but he did as he was told. Kagome stripped out of her clothes, did even bother to put on her night gown...she just wore her sheer see through undercover and went to bed.


	7. So Much Blood

----

The cold wind rushed up her leg, one leg was out of the covers, the covers lay in between her legs. She held onto the cover tight when she felt the cold air rush up her....wait...cold air, her window was not opened. Kagome sat up, forgetting her state of dress and looked around. There standing at the end of the bed, leaning on the post was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" she whispered harshly. She looked over him...he was covered head to toe in blood. "Your...your not dead" she whispered softly.

"Neither are you" She didn't remember his voice being so deep. She crawled to the end of the bed and stood on her knees. She played with his shirt, looking at all the blood. He looked down at her.

"What are you thinking?" He ask seeing her in thought.

"That your covered in a lot of blood...and are in front of me"

"Well you are half naked and in front of me" He told her...as if she just insulted him. Kagome looked down and then turned and covered her self...with none other than the cape he left her with...it was at the end of the bed. "Why hide yourself woman...I will know all of you soon enough" he said with a smirk...silly foolish woman. Kagome turned and went to slap him...his smirk gone, he caught her hand. With her arm raised the front of her almost nothing cover, opened up...showing her tummy and the side of her breast...and even her...

Sesshomaru glanced down at her...she had a body, he quickly looked back up at her. "I wish to rid myself of this blood"

"I'll call your maid" She said trying to take her hand from him "You will not"

She looked up at him "What?" Had she forgotten demon ways already. "I am your intended am I not?" He asked her...yes he was...then it all came to her....since she was his and he was hers, no others were allowed to look upon them...meaning...she would have to rid him of the blood. She just nodded and he let go. She got up and dropped the cape...no turning back now. She walked to the door and opened it and went inside. Sesshomarusat on her bed...he was doing as the law said...if he had another choice he would not have come to her...he was able to clean himself. Kagome went back into the room "Sesshomaru! get off my bed!" She looked at him like he was nuts "Calm yourself woman....you will have a better bed than this soon...and if you don'tlike it...you can buy another one" He told her as he got up and walked past her into the other room. Kagome just blinked and then followed. Sesshomaru was starting to take of his armor and swords, he went to lay the swords down and Kagome tried to get them from him...but he stopped her "Never touch these sword woman..in less you want to die" He told her...she looked at him confused..he would kill her?

"The swords are to evil for your hands woman" he said as he laid them down and started to undress from the rest of the clothes...Kagome help. It was like helping a hurt guard or something...she kept her mind on her task...in till his shirt was removed...showing of his blood and cut covered chest. She didn't mean to, but she ran her fingers down his chest "Your hurt" she told him

"No...I'm cut" That brought her hand away and her eyes up. He dropped his pants...their eyes locked....she was not going to look down...no, no, no. Sesshomaru turned and walked into the hot water and sat down. Kagome shook her head and went and knelt down on the stone floor behind him. She picked up the bucket and poured water on his head...his hair was covered in blood. "Iv never seen so much blood"

"Iv never kill so many men" That didn't help her feeling. "Is..is it over?" she asked, running her hand in his hair "No" She finished washing his hair and went for the soap. He leaned forward and she washed his shoulder and back "Your cuts are not healing"

"They will...there deep and I have many" Kagome bit her lips...so many cuts. It looked like a cat scratched his back. Kagome washed his back off and stood up. Her clear cover slid off...Kagome closed her eyes and swallowed hard...she could not believe she was about to do this.

"Your present is not need any more woman...you may leave" Kagomes eyes snapped open...he was telling her to leave?! Tho she was glad to hear it...she knew what he was doing...he thinks he is all high a mighty! Kagome payed him no attention and slipped into the water...her hair grazing the top of the blood stained water. "Its my duty" she stated. She turned to him...his eyes locked with her. "Your duty? do you not just wish to aid your Lord?" He asked her...her duty..he was not a duty. "I do not wish anything" She stood in between his legs...he had not noticed that he had parted them for her. She placed the soap on his chest and rubbed it around.

He grabbed her wrist "I do not need you woman" He spoke with a bit of a small growl.

"I don't need you either Sesshomaru" using his name! He growled again and pulled her closer "The only time you will ever say my name like that woman is when you are screaming it" His voice was deeper. "I would never scream your name my Lord..I don't love you" She whispered in his ear...the only mans name she would call would be the one she loved. Sesshomaru was pissed...how dare she say that...did she mean that she would scream anothers name? "You dare say you will scream anothers name?" He all but growled out.

----

sorry if this is writen bad..im half a sleep n my back hurts


	8. A Man And A Woman

"The one I love..I will scream his name" She was saying she would scream another name...meaning she would lay with another...no this would not do...she had to be put in her place. "We shall see" and with that he slammed his lips to hers....she pushed back, forgetting his cuts. Sesshomaru stood up and didn't break the kiss...but when he pinned her against the wall he did. "What are you doing?" She asked out of breath. "Claiming whats mine" He told her "But...you cant!" She tried to move away, he was supposed to wait...ceremonies had to be done...purifying had to be done...a lot had to be done! "I can and I will....you should not have been so bold with your words woman" He smirked "If if you claim me...I will not call your name" She told him...her body getting tight with anger. "You will not call another either" Then he slammed his mouth back on her his...but this time it was a bit softer...he pressed his body against hers. He broke the kiss...but his lips where touching hers still. "You will scream my name"

"No" Again his lips met hers...but this was soft...she reacted. The hands that were pushing him away...were now just laying on his chest. She felt his hands on her hips, their kiss deepened. Her body was becoming hot, she felt his becoming...hard. His lips went to her neck...she leaned over baring it to him. He approved by licking her neck...which sent shivers down her body. She knew that would be the place were he would mark her...tonight.

His hand went from her hips to her breast...he held both of them...Kagome gasp...he bent down and looked at each nipple. He looked at her then back at her breast...he wanted to make sure she was watching him....and she was...his tongue darted out and lick one nipple and then the other. Kagome cried out and arched her back...all from a small lick. He growled and kissed her again,,,yes this was going to be fun...she was more than ready...he body was so sensitive...he would be a fool not to take her tonight. He went back down and place her nipple on his mouth and sucked. Kagome breath picked up and her hands when tight on his body.

The Kagome opened her eyes...he was busy sucking on her nipple and must not have noticed the person opening the door. Sango peeked in...Kagomes head was laid back..but she could see her friends. Kagome waved her away...she wanted her to go away and go away fast...and she did. Sesshomaru knew it...he wanted to see what she would do...and she did just want he wanted her to do...her friends was gone. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and left the bathing room, He placed her down on the bed and crawled over her. Kagome was blushing. Kagome was on her back looking up at him. He smirked again and grabbed her legs and lifted her butt off the bed and then bent her back a bit....her womanhood...right in front of him to look at. "Don't" She said looking away blushing "What is it woman? afraid of your Lord?"

"No...I don't like you looking at me this way" She was still blushing "Then maybe I should cover your eyes" She glared at him. "No you wont" she warned him. "As you wish" and then he leaned down and lick her womanhood. Kagome grabbed the sheets, arched back and closed her eyes. He licked it again...as if it were ice cream. Kagome called out...never once saying his name. "Say it woman"

"No" She spit out as best she could. Sesshomaru licked her slowly and she locked her jaw....trying so hard not to cry out any louder than she was already doing. He was teasing her...she want him...wanted him in her...but she was not about to tell him that. Soon she felt his finger in her "It would seem woman that you are ready for me" God he was not helping her blushing problem...why does he say such things. He let her legs fall and then he pulled them apart with his knee. She looked up at him...and he smirked down at her..this was to fun. But he was taken off guard,,her hand reached down and grabbed him. His eyebrows arch together and he tilted is head...she wanted him in her. "Say it woman"

Kagome shook her head and rubbed his tip at her wet entrance. Sesshomaru could not control the small growl that came out...she was so wet and hot...and she was virgin. He gripped the sheets. "What do you want from me woman?" He glared at her...but she was not budging. She rose her hips a bit and his head slipped into her but a inch. Sesshomaru growled louder...she was getting to him. "Say it" He demanded...he wanted to hear her say it...now more than ever. She closed her eye and pushed her hips up again...making him push into her a bit more...and he could not move back...he didn't want to. "Kagome" he growled out...he was getting mad...."Say it woman"

"No" she cried and then she pushed again...his nose was at her neck...and they worth both froze....if she pushed anymore...her virginty would be lost...and he was losing his grip...he wanted nothing more than to push into her and bite down. Her hand were on his back...but she was not digging into him like he knew she wanted to....she was worried about his cuts. "I suggest you hold into me woman" He growled out

"Your cuts" She whispered

"Hold...on..to me" He growled out...pissed that she was not listing to him. She dug her fingers into his back. "Say it" He demanded...but nothing...he could feel her legs shake. "Say it!" he demanded louder...and she whimpered...God she wanted all of him in her. "Say..say it out loud" he demanded one more time and then pushed himself all the way in her. "Sesshomaru!" He cried out through a cliched jaw...it was not as loud as he wanted...but she said his name. He would be sure that make her yell it tho, so everyone in the castle could here. He wasted no time he pushing himself in and out of her...he kissed her mouth and her wrapped her arms around his neck. Her wetness was covering him...and it smelt so nice...he was getting harder just thinking about it. To his surprise she wrapped her legs around him "I..I want to ride you" He looked down at her, but her eyes were closed...no one had ever asked him that...no one had ever done it...he never let a woman on top of him. But she was going to be his mate...and he felt like seeing what she could do to please him. So he pushed up and rolled over. She moved and got settled and ran her hands over his chest and leaned down, then she began to ride him slowly, her hips teasing.

He grabbed her hips and began to push them...along with his own pressing up to meet her. She pushed herself up with her hand on his chest. Sesshomaru sat up on his elbows and let her breast reach his mouth, after awhile he wanted to feel her harder. So he started to thrust into her and she slammed down on him. He had to admit...he liked it, seeing her breast bounce and hair dance. But right now..he needed more. He put her back on her back and slammed back into her, his thrust hard and fast. She cried out as he thrust into her, she reached down and began to rub herself...even tho she was a virgin...she knew what to do. That just made him more wild. His lips met hers and one of her hand held onto his arms. "Come for me woman" He told her against her lips, he slammed into her and she screamed her release..then without letting let her lose her orgasm he slammed into her again and growled his release, he grunts as his seed spilled into her, his lips making contact with her neck...as she felt was his hot seed, his hot body and his hot mouth on her neck...before she fell asleep.

------------

im soooo sorrry guys. im so busy moving and xmas and new years and my lil girls birthday. I promise im going to finsh all my storys


	9. Her Blood

When Kagome awoke...she felt a little sick...and wet? She looked down, she was still naked...and between her legs blood, blood and cum from the night before. Sango came in to the room quickly when she heard Kagome moan. "Oh Kagome!" She hurried to her friends side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..I think...im just" Kagome blushed "Sore"

"As you should be....I'm not going to ask what happened...and I will tell no one"

Kagome looked at her friend "He told me to stay quite and to tend to you" Sango admitted

"What?"

"Yes..he said he was leaving..back into battle" Kagome jumped from Sango's arms and ran to her window...still naked and looked down. She covered her breast with her arms as she did...she looked down to see him dressed and with men. He must have felt her eyes for he looked up and her with a deep dark look before turning away and walking with haste. "Sango"

Kagome said softy "Yes Lady Kagome"

"A bath...I need a bath"

"Right"

-------

Sango left Kagome to bath and met up with Miroku. Sango sighed "Is she marked?" He asked...of course Sango told Miroku "No...he didn't mark her"

"Good" Miroku said...if their Lord found out his son marked her before he was supposed it he would angry...or would he? He didn't want him to mark her before battle..but Sesshomaru had refused. "I have a feeling it wont matter....they are going to be able to smell him on her"

"True" Miroku said. Sango sighed again. flashes of Blood on her friends legs and sheet made her shiver. "Are you ok my dear Sango?"

"Yes fine"

-----

"My son was here last night was he not?" Lord Toga asked of his monk

"Why yes my Lord..but I'm afraid he has already left again"

The Lord sat down and Miroku stood beside him. "Do you know why he was here?" Miroku knew...but was afraid to say...but just as he was about to answer Kagome walked in a light blue velvet gown. The smell hit is nose and the Lord stood up. Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "My Lord?" she asked of him. "He came to her" It was a whisper that only Miroku heard. "Yes my Lord" Miroku answered in his ear. "Come here child" Toga called after her. Kagome came forward and bowed her head. Toga took her chin and turned her head every which way. "No mark" he said. Kagome still had no idea that the man in front of her knew of what happened last night...she was not herself...and was not thinking clearly...for if she was she would have known.

"No my Lord" Miroku said. Toga let go of Kagome chin "Are you angry my Lord?" Miroku asked. Toga sat back down "No...not at all...in fact..Id feel better if he would mark her"

Then it came to Kagome..."You know?"

She asked with pleading eyes "Yes...I smell him on you" Kagome blushed "No need for that my child..it was to happen" Toga looked as if he were in deep though. "Something bothering you?" Kagome asked sitting down on the floor and placing her hand on his knee. "Yes...for what reason did he not mark you?" He looked down at her "I do not know" He thought for a moment more.

"There is not doubt he will come to you again...and at night I can tell you....for when he does....you my girl must tell him to mark you" Kagome took in a deep breath "What?"

"You must tell him that you want him...and that you wished to be mark by him...that he is your alfa and you wish to forsake all others"

"But the-

"I do not care about way it is supposed to be done....your are to do it my love....do you understand?" Kagome's mouth was open as she nodded yes....but was she really ready for this? It was coming either way, the blood stains on her between her legs told her that much...but she thought, she guess they both thought...the day would not come. But he took her virginity and made her bleed for him...so in all...she was already his.


	10. A Human Child Saved

Kagome past back in forth, her velvet gown train following behind her. Her sheets where clean as was she. It was late again and she had open her window and now the cool air was rushing in. Now Kagome was walking back and forth....she was waiting on him. Sango knock on the door and stuck her head in "Kagome" Kagome was startled a bit "Oh...come in Sango" Sango walked in

"Oh Kagome" Sango rushed to the window and closed it "Your Lords would kill me if you got sick"

"Oh" Kagome said, Sango looked at her "Where...where you waiting on him?"

Kagome blushed a bit "I don't know"

"Kagome...I don't think it will come tonight...he just left for battle" Kagome sat on the bed "Yeah"

Sango turned down her bed and got her night gown on of the closet "Come now" Kagome did as she was told and got ready for bed.

---

A week later he still had not returned. Things around the palace were crazy...men coming and going from battle....a lot of hurt men returning. Kagome helped with the hurt men as well as Sango. The king and Miroku were busy with their head men...The king asking of his son.

Kagome had not really had time to ask about Sesshomaru...or think about him.

--

One night they were all at dinner...the Lord, Kagome Sango and Miroku when two guards busted in. The Lord stood "You had better have good word for busting in like this boys"

The knelt "Yes mi Lord...word of war...of your son"

Kagomes had went to her chest...she didn't even know she did it...Sango saw it. "Come we speak in privet"

They followed there Lord along with Miroku. The girls waited till then men were in the other room before picking up glasses and rushing to the door to listen. "My Lord....there are many"

"Yes we knew this" The Lord said

"Lord Sesshomaru saved a human child...she is with healers now"

"He saved a child?" Miroku spoke

"Odd indeed" The Lord said

"Yes well...Sesshomaru was hurt my Lord...no one knows where he went"

"What do you mean...he is supposed to have guards with him at all times! I will not lose another son"

"We are sorry mi Lord but Lord Sesshomaru ordered us away"

"Hmm" The Lord said with his fingers to hus chin. "How hurt"

"Enough for him to leave his men behind and to send the child here"

Kagome stood and ran from the room...Sango followed.

---

Kagome ran into the healers room "The child...where is the child!" Kagome demanded

"Here mi Lady" The nurse showed her to the bed, in it a small child. Kagome sat and stared at the girl. "Kagome?"

"He saved her"

Sango said nothing more...it was a shock...he had saved a human...a human child at that.


	11. For Blood

Kagome stayed with the child all night. "Miss.....miss?...umm miss?" Kagomes head snapped up "HU...oh! your awake"

"Yes...who are you?" The child asked "Now, now child that is no way to speak to Lady Kagome" A nurse said "Oh are you a queen!!!"

Kagome blushed "Um..no...not yet"

"But your a princess?"

"Yes" Kagome answered "Lord Sesshoamru said I could be a princess if I wished!" The girl beamed "Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes...the man who saved me"

"What is your name?" Kagome asked

"Rins name is Rin" Kagome giggled...she remembered many time as a child Sesshomaru saying his name in front of things...in fact he still did it. "Well Rin...what else did Lord Sesshomaru say"

"Not much...but he did say I could be a princess! Can I can I??"

Kagome giglged "Well if Mi Lord said it..then it shall be!"

Kagome snapped her fingers "Get this princess a dress!" and away the maid went. Sango came in as the maid past "Oh shes awake"

"Im gunna be a princess!" Rin shouted. Sango stopped and looked at Kagome "What" Kagome said with a smile. Kagome looked back at the child "Rin...do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is now?"

"Mm...he saved me and sent me away with his men..it took us two days to get there...were we close to a old well"

Kagome looked up "The bone eaters well" Kagome whispered, flash backs of her and Inuyasha running around the well...Sesshomaru standing against a tree.....one tree. Kagome jumped up "Sango watch after Rin!"

Kagome ran out of the room "Lady Rin!" Rin yelled. Sango waited till the maid was back with the dress "Watch the girl!" and then she was gone.

---

Sango ran into Kagome's room. Kagome was putting on a silver long dress..with linked chain around her hips. She was placing a sword at her side and a dagger in her dress. "Kagome!"

"I have to go Sango"

"What! you know they will both have your ears if you leave!"

"I don't care!"

"Do you love him?"

Kagome stopped "What?"

"Do you love him?

"Sango...what does love have to do with this....this is war"

"Then why are you leaving!"

Kagome walked out and Sango followed...Kagome came to the stables and ordered for her white horse. She mounted the horse and looked down at Sango "The same reason everyone is going to this war...for blood"

Inuyasha, a child...her men...Sesshomaru to much blood being spilt. As Kagome road another thing ran in her mind _Sesshomaru...I must...know....is your blood running in my body...my womb..if so...you must mark me before...before you end up locked in the other world._

Yes she was going into war...for blood_. _Sango stood watcher her friend ride off...praying Kagome would not show her hidden power...but if her blood became threaten..and if she were...with child...that power would show itself and demand blood.......this war...it was all for blood.


	12. A Lady At War

Kagome road her horse, the wind blowing her hair. Her patch to worn people that she was of high standing and that no action be taken against her. Even the enemy was not allowed to touch her...but that does not mean they would not kidnap her. They only way they would be allow to fight her...is if she put herself in the fight. She knew she was getting close to the war zone...there was blood trails...and sword laying about. Kagome place her sleeved arm over her nose and mouth...what a horrible site.

---

"SHE WHAT!" The Lord yelled. Sango was on her knees "I'm so sorry mi Lord..I tried to stop her"

He walked past her and opened the door and looked the the two guards "GRAB EVERY AVAILABLE MAN YOU HAVE!"

"Yes mi Lord!!" The men when running. He turned back to Sango and looked at the monk "Pray she does not find him" Then he was gone. Sango looked to Miroku "Let us pray she does not"

"Why?" Ask Sango "It is wrong for a woman to go into war...you know this....but its not just that...she is to be his mate...that is even worse.....it is his duty now to protect her....her finding him in war is not only belittling but it is a insult to him...if she does find him...he could kill her...its like betraying her person"

Sango was wide eyed...she had not known that. Maybe the Lord arm of what men he had left would find her before she found Sesshomaru...either way....she was in trouble.

---

Kagome did come to the site of war...there were men moving men, men cleaning sword and a little ways off men fighting. Her horse came to a stop and two men moving another. "Where is your Lord?"

The men stop and looked at her. The men dropped the other man and bowed "My Lady is it not wise for you to be here!"

"I asked you a question! where is My Lord?" This time calling him hers. "Forgive us my Lady we only wish for your safety"

Kagome pulled out her sword and pointed it at both them "I suggest you worrie about your safety....now...I ask you again...were is my Lord?"

"We do not know....there was a human child...and- He was cut off as Kagome's horse started to walk. Kagome stop when she noted them men following her "Do not" She told them...she waited a moment and then went on...and was happy when the men did not follow.

---

A army of horses made there way to the battle grounds...the High Lord himself on one...with a white flag....one to show enemy's that they were not there to fight...to let them know something was not right. The Lord and his man rode past there own men and into the battle filled. They came to a stop...the men around the stopped fighting "Inform your Lord...that a Lady is on the grounds!"

One of the enemies dropped what he was doing and ran. "Men you shall stand down in till the Lady is found!" All his men back away from the enemy. In this day in time...war was for men only..didnt matter what they were fighting for..if women and children were involved ...the fighting was to stop in till they were out of the way. A short time after..another group of horse made there way....the enemy Lord on one. The Two Lords were now face to face. "I am told a Lady is on the grounds"

"Indeed"

The other Lord looked around "I sense no woman near"

"She is not in crowed but on the lands"

"Does she not wear her patch?"

"I do hope so" Her Lord spoke

"Then I see no reason to stop this war...my men WILL honor the code and not place war on her person.........that is if she does not put herself in the fight"

Her Lord was uneasy...that is what he was afraid off...one thing he knew was Kagome was hard headed. "Yes...well I not find her to insure she will not fight...she is a hard headed women"

"That is not my problem...you schould keep better tabs on your women"

This time the Lord did not speak but one of his men "She, she was here...looking for Lord Sesshomaru" Their Lord cut his eyes at the man who spoke...fool. The other Lord perked up "Ah..I see...well it is not my men you should be worried about then Lord...but your own son...he will kill her you know"

This was not good...he would punish the man later. "So..your eldest son shall mate with Lady.....I was told it was Lady Kagome"

He said nothing...he didn't like were this was going. "Interesting....maybe it is time I make my eldest son mate as well....to a Lady...if you kingdom is joining another...maybe it wise I do the same" He began to laugh "Men...you shall wait till we are a safe distance and then you shall fight" With that the enemy Lord left. "Come men...we shall return home"

"But my Lord...the Lady?"

At this point....he would leave it up to Sesshomaru "Leave her to her Lord" With he rode off..praying that his son would not kill her...and praying the other Lord would not kidnap her...either way...Kagome was in A LOT of trouble.

------------

hehehe im sooooo happy you guys are liking this...and ur reviews just want to make me write more!!!


	13. Hurt

The horses feet hit the ground hard. She was not calling out for him just looking. The ground was a bit wet and the horses feet were covered in mud. One thought on Kagome's mind was why on earth would Sesshomaru save a human child, sure his dad or even Inuyasha would save a child. But Sesshomaru was known for not giving a crap about humans, even her.

"Come on, faster" She didn't know why she was so worried, it's not like she was in love with him or was she? Sango's question rang in her mind.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He heard the horses feet, then he smelt her scent. The soft scent of a women, his woman. Soon she came into site, Kagome jumped off her horse even tho it was still running. She picked up her dress and dropped to her knees in front of Sesshomaru.

"Are you hurt?"

"Why are you here" His voice was tint with anger.

"I heard you were hurt"

"That does not give you the right to be here woman"

"Well I am, are you hurt"

"And if I am? What will you do human?"

Kagome backed up "HUMAN.....how dare you! your hear now because of a human child!" She spit out at him. She calmed down and looked him in the eyes "Why did you save her? that human child?" Her tone was sweet and calm "It is no concern of yours"

Kagome stood up "You know what! Fine, die here for all I care!" With that she turned and began to walk back to her horse, she didn't make it. Sesshomaru was up quick, as if he were not hurt at all. He grabbed her by the arm and jerked her around "Do not speak to me like that again wench, I am not my brother"

"No, your not" She said it with hate and he could feel it. "You wish to know why I am here, but why woman are you here?"

Why was she? Sango's question ran in her mind "Tell me woman, is it that you care for me? do not woman for I will not bestow the same upon you"

He was telling her that he would not care for her? "Your a jerk, I hate you!" She tried to yank away but he would not let go "Jerk I am, and your Lord" He dragged her back to her horse. They both got on and road off.

----

"MY LORD!" A guard came running in "You son comes! and he has Lady Kagome with him!"

Sesshomaru's father, Sango and Miroku all raced outside. The ground was still wet and the bottom of Sango's dress was getting dirty. Sesshomaru came to a stop and got off the horse and yanked Kagome by the arm. "My son-

He was cut off when Sesshomaru tossed Kagome in to the mud, in front of him, her friends, the guards, the whole castle. Kagome was covered in mud, and tho the king of the castle didn't like the fact that his son had just throw her into mud, he was glad she was still alive. Sango rushed to Kagome side, She felt Kagome's aura and knew it was a matter of seconds before she let her secret known. Sango lifted Kagome by the arm and looked at Sesshoamru, and for the first time in her life spoke out at him "Are you mad!"

"Sango- Miroku started but his Lord held him back. "You dare speak to me-

"Yes! she could be with child! your child!" Sango spit out "And you just tossed her to the ground!" She was being angry for Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes held a bit of surprise, his fathers eyes were wide. "Take her inside, clean her up at once and send her to sinsa!" Sesshomaru father yelled. A few other maids came down to help. Sesshomaru watched as his father came close "Pray son, that you did not harm her"

He then turned and walked away, Miroku following him.

---

He should have returned back to war, but for some reason he stayed. Sango helped clean Kagome and get her into bed. Kagome fussed that she was fine and not pregnant but it was like no one believe her. They sent her to see sinsa and old demon healer, with a the ability to sense pregnancy, just minuets after conceiving. But Sinsa has to be close and it takes her a few moments before she can smell it. It was confirmed that she was indeed not pregnant. Kagome was happy and said 'I told ya so' but Sango saw a bit of hurt in her eyes. Sango sat with Kagome and talked to her in till she fell asleep.

He was outside her room, he waited till she was asleep before coming inside from the window. Sango looked at him "You need to worry, she is not with child"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, turned and left.

---

I now fast and short, IM SORRY but this is where I want to leave it at. LOVE U ALLLLL


	14. How To Feel

She was not sure if was because she was tired or if she just didn't want to be seen by anyone, but she slept through till the next morning. By morning her body force her up, thought it was a little sore. Kagome sat up, "Jerk" she whispered, she was more mad then a angry fire.

"Kagome" Sango sat up in the chair,

"Sango?" Kagome questioned "Did you sleep in that chair all night?"

"Yeah, kinda, I was worried"

Kagome looked at her then gave a soft smile "I'm ok, just mad"

Sango was silent and had a concerned look on her face,

"What?" Kagome asked. Sango walked over to her bed and sat down "I was scared when he threw you down, I thought maybe" She stopped,

"You thought what?" Kagome asked,

"I thought maybe you had been with child"

Kagome took in air, she had not even thought about that, her hand went to her tummy, Sango saw,

"Your not thought, so dont worry"

Kagome look at sango and believe it or not, she really didn't know how to feel. Was she sad or relived? Can you love something thats not there?

Both women sat there in sadness, truth was, both of them could love a child that did not yet existed, all then sudden, Kagome felt as if something was missing.

"I think I want a bath"

Sango stood up quick "Ill get it ready for you" She then rushed out of the room.

Kagome stood and walked to her window, not that she cared but she wondered were he was and if he knew. Kagome left the window and went to were she would take a bath. Sango almost had everything ready, Kagome removed her clothing and got in the warm water.

"Sango" Her voice echoed,

"Yes?"

"Did you tell him"

"I yelled at him"

Kagome turned and looked at Sango "You did?" She asked in suprise

"Yeah, I told him he was crazy and that you may be with child"

Kagome blinked,

"He came after and I told him not to worry that you were not with child, he said nothing and left"

Kagome turned "He does not care, don't worry Sango, its ok"

But not to Sango, this was so unfair, poor Kagome.

"Im going for a walk, will you be ok?" Sango asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Sango left the room, but she was not going for just a walk, she was going to find the king.

She entered without even knocking "I wish to speak with you" Her voice was Strong, Sesshomaru's father was sitting and looking over papers. He looking up and dismissed the men in the room.

"That was un called for and you could be punished"

She was not afraid "Im sorry but I cant stand quite"

Sessshomaru's father stood "What is on your mind"

"Kagome, Kagome is on mind, I love her, like a sister and I would trade places with her if I could"

"What is your point woman?"

"Your not really going to make them mate are you, he hates her and she, she does not deserve that!"

"I understand your feelings but my word is law"

"Laws can be changed"

"Not this one"

"How can you do this to her, she loves you as a father"

"Soon I will be her father"

"Is there nothing you will do?"

"What would you have me do Sango"

"Give her to someone else"

"That's is not his call" The voice sent chills up her arms, she turned to him, but she did not show fear, instead she narrowed her eyes,

"The girl belongs to me" Sesshomaru said, his arms crossed,

"You dont care about her, and you said your self you need no one, let her go"

"I need offspring"

"There are plenty of women around here that will be willing to do that, but she is not one of them!"

This kinda took Sesshomaru by suprise thought he didn't much show it.

"How does she feel?" Sesshomaru fathers asked,

Sango looked at him, "She doesn't know how to feel, tell me, how is she supposed to feel, better yet" She looked at Sesshomaru "You go tell her how she is supposed to feel!" Sango then turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Why is it father you let these humans speak the way they do"

"Because my son, having feelings is their power, do you feel her strength, it was very high"

"I am leaving, going back to the battle I hope I am not bothered again"

Sesshomaru made his way to the door "Will you not speak with her"

But he left without giving a answer.

He made is way swift down the hall, again if someone was in the way they were moving out of the way. Sesshomaru came to the door which she was behind. She was alone, and in the bath. Sesshomaru opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Woman" He said,

Kagome gasped and turned to him, her arms covering her breast "What do you want" she asked before turning away from him,

"I shall be leaving, you should know your place while I am gone"

"Fine, go, I don't care"

Sesshomaru stepped closed and knelt down to the pool of water she was in "are you sure miko"

Kagome moved away "Go away Sesshomaru I don't care"

"You may not care about me miko, but you care about the child that does not exists"

Kagome turned and looked at him "Don't you dare" She said hard and dark "Tell me how I feel or what I care for"

"Then your thoughts were not with a child that does not exists, you are not sadden by the fact that a child does not reside in your womb"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE!"

She did care, and he just made her realise it, her heart was racing, and the sadness was rising, sure she may not be happy about who she was supposed to have a baby with, but the thought had been put in her head and even thought she had not been with child, she now felt as if it has been taken away, like something was missing.

She was standing down, showing her upper body to him, not even caring, "Get out!" She yelled but she was not moving.

Kagome was getting mad, why was he just standing there. Fine if he was not leaving she was. Kagome her way out, grabbed the long white clothing and put it around her body, when she turned he was right there, so close to her. She closed her eyes, she didn't like him being so close, thought she hated him, her body reacted to his. He moved, making her move back, her back against the wall, her eyes still closed.

She wanted him to turn and leave, yet her face tilted up, in secret she wanted to be kissed. She felt his nose first, it touched hers, she took in a breather, his lips covered hers, feelings her mouth with warmth. His body pressed aginst her, her cloth fell.

He would keep her quite, his mouth would not leave hers, no turning back now.

His hands went his own body. Opening his shirt and removing his pants. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, his hand went under one of her thighs and pulled it up, she was already wet, and hot. She was ready, and so was he. He placed his hardness into her, she was tight around him, but it was perfect. He wasted no time in pushing in a out of her, and she grabbed his arms and dug. It was not romantic, it was hot, it was sexy, it was steamy. The more heated they got the harder and faster he would buck into her, intill they could hear their skin hitting. Sesshomaru grunted, he was close, but she was closer, her kissing became harder but slower. Sesshomru broke the long kiss, and just as she was about to cum, she teeth sank into her neck, she screamed.

He released.

After the both caught their breather, he slowly pulled out of her and sat her down on the same cloth she had around her. Kagome sat with her eyes closed, she didnt want to look at him, she was warm and relaxed and wanted to stay that way.

Sesshomaru dresses and looked down at her, her neck, he wondered if she even noticed that he marked her. Sesshomaru went to the door and opened it, he didn't look back "Tell me miko, how do you feel now"

But he waited for no answer, he left.


End file.
